


Everywhere But the Lips

by bekindplsrewind



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hair stroking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved Sam Winchester, but Sam likes it, due to the nature of it, inspired by reddit post, it may be considered dubious, kissing while sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: As Sam's feelings towards Castiel grows, he tries his best to avoid his healing touches and by throwing himself into research. When Sam falls asleep in the library one night, he's awoken by the feeling of familiar fingers through his hair, and a kiss on his forehead.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740718
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	Everywhere But the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [spnrareshipbingo](https://spnrareshipbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the square, castiel/sam. this was inspired by that [reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/fr7sct/my_21m_flatmate_20m_keeps_giving_me_lil_kisses/) about the kissing roommate, which was a bit dubious given the circumstances, but i thought it was cute.
> 
> ty [thewaywardgryffindor](https://thewaywardgryffindor.tumblr.com/) for the beta, as usual :3.

Upon meeting Castiel, Sam buzzed with excitement, overzealously thrusting his hand forward in greeting. He wasn’t expecting the angel’s tentative touch to be so electric, his warm and gentle hands folding over his with a grip that was so self-assured and certain. In that moment, Sam never felt more safe. He brushed the skin where Castiel had made contact, fingertips brazenly tracing the shape of his hand. Sam believed it was a state of reverence and nothing more.

When Castiel first hugged him, it was a shared embrace with his brother, Dean. It was especially awkward not only for that, but because Castiel wasn’t in the right frame of mind. Sam craved for the opportunity to do it right. The moment presented itself much later than he’d wished, but he jumped at it for fear of it slipping away. He caught him completely off guard, Castiel, rigid in repose, arms slack and unused at his sides. His response was justifiable, not being accustomed with such an intimate human gesture, but Sam wanted to show how much he cared and appreciated him. Only at Sam’s suggestion did Castiel finally return the awkward pats on his back, but Sam found it endearing and it made him want to hug him all the more.

Castiel healed Sam for the first time without making any direct physical contact. Nonetheless, Sam felt his grace wash over him like a glowing warmth. Castiel’s fingers grazed a few tendrils of his hair that framed his face as he pulled away, and it shouldn’t have been much to elicit the unexpected shiver down Sam’s back, but it did. Sam was left reeling with Castiel’s touches, even though the angel hadn’t laid a finger on him.

Since then, his injuries were more or less frequent. Sam prided himself for being an excellent hunter, but he was only human; he couldn’t block all the blows directed at him. Subsequently, if Castiel was present, and he often was, he would heal him with a hand hovering over the injured area or with two fingers lightly placed upon his forehead. Dean had made a comment about Sam getting sloppy, and it made him think that maybe on a subconscious level, he was willingly getting himself hurt as an excuse for Castiel to touch and heal him.

On one occasion, Sam experienced a pretty bad break on his arm. Without a word, Castiel clasped a gentle hand on him and the pain immediately subsided. Sam felt Castiel’s fingers curl more firmly around his bicep and his hand stroke down in a soothing gesture. Before long, Castiel had released his hold, and the warmth and the pressure of his grasp was gone. Sam extended his thanks in one word and a smile, though he couldn’t help but feel the guilt overshadow his gratitude.

There was no more denying the growing feelings he had for his friend. Sam decided that whether he was deliberately putting himself in danger just to feel Castiel’s touch or not, was deceptive. He wanted to put an end to it. The next few times Castiel approached him to offer to heal him, Sam backed away and declined, telling him they were small enough for him to deal with on his own. What he said was true enough, but he could see the little hurt on Castiel’s face as he rebuffed him. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to keep his distance for the both of them.

He did this by busying himself looking up cases. The most recent one was fairly elusive, so Sam threw himself into research in the bunker’s library. Hours flew by—breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and before he realised it, he’d passed out on the couch.

He stirred awake to light strokes trailing along his forehead, fingers brushing his hair from his face. Sam remained still, feigning sleep. He knew that touch. It was Castiel. Castiel’s cautious grazes grew bolder, his long fingers carding through the length of Sam’s hair. Despite how inappropriate this all seemed, Sam liked it and didn’t want him to stop. With Castiel’s fingers nestled in his hair, Sam felt warm and dry, plush lips press against his forehead for the briefest moment, and then they were gone.

Sam didn’t know what to make of it. It wasn’t as though Castiel had kissed him on the lips; the angel did have a penchant for misunderstanding personal space, so perhaps this was another one of his… quirks.

Sam decided not to mention this to him the next day, both acting as though nothing had happened. He spent most of the day researching, only to fall asleep on the couch again.

This time, Sam stirred awake as Castiel approached him. Castiel’s fingers found their way to his hair again, his caresses familiar and welcome. He kissed Sam on his forehead, his lips lingering. With his thumb, he brushed softly along his cheek before kissing him there, then moved to kiss the other. Sam felt Castiel carefully sweep his hair aside, pausing as though he was watching his face before extricating himself and leaving. Sam opened his eyes to darkness.

On the third night, Castiel kissed him on his temple, migrating slowly to his cheek, then his nose. His fingertips dragged lightly down from the crest of his cheekbone to his jaw, holding him there. Sam held his breath when he felt Castiel’s thumb ghost over his bottom lip; his heart raced with anticipation. Castiel stilled, then slowly removed his hand, cool air replacing his warmth. When Sam was sure he could no longer feel his presence, he opened his eyes. He furrowed his brows as he slowly shifted himself upright, looking past the empty doorway.

On the fourth night, Sam deliberately ‘slept’ in the library, even though he’d found the information they needed for the case that afternoon. Castiel arrived without fail, fingers roaming graciously through his hair and skin, tender kisses planted everywhere but his lips.

“Cas.” Sam could feel and hear Castiel startle as he abruptly shifted back, withdrawing his hands. He opened his eyes to see the angel’s wide eyes and the embarrassed flush on his face.

“Sam—I… um… I thought you were asleep. I…” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Sam swallowed. “Why not my lips?” His voice was soft, eyes glossy and face pinking.

Castiel turned to him in surprise. “W-what…?”

“Y-you kiss me everywhere but my lips. Why not my lips?” Sam sat up slowly, nervously wetting his neglected mouth.

“I… wouldn’t feel right, without your consent.”

“You didn’t ask for my consent with all the other kisses,” Sam said, pointedly.

“…Yes. You’re right. I apologise, verily. I should have known better than to do that. I…  _ do _ know that, and I won’t let it happen again.” As Castiel attempted to move away, Sam caught his wrist.

“Cas,” Sam’s voice was soft, brows furrowed, “you may.”

“What?” Castiel looked at him, questioningly.

Sam swallowed. “Kiss me.” He shifted his gaze bashfully away before looking back up at him, his eyes locked to Castiel’s with a determination he’d once lacked.

Castiel stared, eyes widening, lips parting ever so slightly. He turned, deliberately slow, so that Sam could stop him at any given moment. He took a step closer as he stood over him, Sam canting his head back to stare up into his face. Castiel raised his hand like he was about to heal him, but instead, swept Sam’s hair back from his face. Sam’s eyes closed as he leaned into his touch before blinking them open. Castiel brought his other palm to the other side of Sam’s cheek, fingers smoothing upwards into his hairline, his thumb running under Sam’s bottom lip. He ducked his head lower as Sam tilted back, angling himself for their lips to meet more easily. Their eyes shut as Castiel’s lips pressed against Sam’s, conforming to the shape of Sam’s mouth as Sam kissed him back. Castiel kissed unhurriedly and tenderly.

Castiel pulled back. “Was that… was that all right?” he asked, his face hovering nearby.

Sam smiled, pressing the side of his face into the cradle of Castiel’s palms. He covered Castiel’s wrist affectionately with his hand, basking in his warmth and touch. “Yeah, it was. Was it all right for you?”

Castiel smiled in return, his thumbs stroking against Sam’s skin as he snuggled against him. “It was wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!
> 
> i was debating whether to write this or not, given the nature of this. please don't go touching and kissing unsuspecting sleeping ppl without consent. sam likes cas and liked him doing that, so this read as a cute fic, but in real life... that's something  
> entirely different D:.
> 
> come and bother me at my tumblr! [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/)


End file.
